


A Love That Knows No Bounds

by LadyMatt



Series: LadyMatt's Fun-Size Ficlets [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And makes Alec love them even more, Claia is hinted at, F/F, Family Fluff, Gallery setting, M/M, Magnus weaves a magical tale, Married Life, Other, POV Alec Lightwood, That entrances their sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: Late to their friends' art exhibition, Alec hunts down his husband and sons to a quiet corner of the gallery, just in time to hear one of Magnus' elaborate stories!





	A Love That Knows No Bounds

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt: Week 7: Underwater Meeting**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving late at the gallery hosting Clary and Maia’s joint exhibition of art and marine photography, Alec weaves his way through the crowd to make his apologies to the forgiving duo, congratulating them both on the evident success of the ‘Nature’s Canvas’ collection before locating the expected family and friends, three of which are nowhere to be seen.

‘They headed two rooms over for a more peaceful viewing,’ Clary informs him, and with a grateful kiss on the cheek, he seeks them out.

Familiar giggles reach his ears before he spots them huddled on a bench with their backs to him, peering intently at an abstract of green and blue that appears to have inspired some lively debate.

‘Do you _truly_ wish to know?’ Magnus enquires as he draws their young sons even closer to him, the words heralding one of his husband’s ridiculous origin stories that invariably borrowed from their romantic history, and left Rafe and Max abuzz with curiosity.

Applied to song lyrics, movie plots, fairy tales or even weather patterns, they were a cocktail of fantasy and fact, intoxicating to listen to and justified by a breezy, ‘Kids need to hear love can be inspiring, Alexander.’ He had to agree.

Unwilling to interrupt, Alec lingers in the doorway with an indulgent smile as he listens to this latest narration.

‘Not found on any map yet drawn, these are the fabled islands of Edom and Idris that have defied all the laws of Mother Nature and Father Time by evolving from starkly contrasting formations to a flourishing, harmonious ecosystem.’

‘If you can’t find it, how’d you get there?’ Max asks, blue eyes round with interest.

‘As with all uncharted waters, Blueberry, you need bravery, persistence and a belief in one day finding that welcoming shore.’

The more practical Rafe pipes up. ‘Tell me why they were different. Sounds fishy.’

Amused, Magnus explains. ‘Well, Edom, on the left, was a hellish landscape, volcanic, dusty and starved of meaningful life, while glacial Idris here was impossible to navigate because of its slippery surface and freezing temperatures.’

Scoffing silently, Alec still melts.

‘How come they look the same then?’ Max queries, earning a wink from his approving older brother.

‘Because over time they formed a bond unseen by the human eye, an underwater meeting of sand and shards that fed new life into both islands, changing their landscapes forever and allowing growth in all its forms to colour their previously barren terrain, creating a hidden oasis that no-one above or below sea can explain. Hence their absence from any map.’

‘Dad says people try to ignore what they can’t understand,’ Rafe recounts with characteristic gravitas.

‘Your father’s a wise man, children,’ Magnus mutters in between bestowing kisses.

‘Does anyone live there?’ Max continues, cheerily unenlightened.

‘Many came and went from Edom, but Idris was virgin territory to mankind for-’

‘The end,’ Alec announces quickly, curtailing the story amidst a barrage of hugs.

Magnus’ kiss told him he didn’t mind at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> TY for reading! X


End file.
